


Six Songs About Doing It All Night Long

by AsexualMagneto



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles You Slut, M/M, Marathon Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualMagneto/pseuds/AsexualMagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles either got the idea from his shit taste in pop music or from reading too much fanfiction in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Songs About Doing It All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Be a Dear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220379) by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl). 



> sorry lol

Charles threw himself face-first onto his couch the moment he re-entered his apartment, listening to the satisfying bang of the door shutting behind him. He was exhausted, had barely slept in days, and was at the end of his rope trying to negotiate around education policy at the annual Mutant Rights Initiative Conference with Erik Lehnsherr finding ways to be contrarian about every single tiny thing. He wasn’t sure what bothered him most: the unwavering sincerity with which he advocated his extreme views, or the easy and flirtatious way he threw witticisms at Charles in between. Perhaps it was the contrast of the two that had Charles’ head spinning. He also hadn’t gotten laid in, like, a week, which was crazy for him cause dis boy had some carnal needs that were going unfulfilled. Yes, tonight called for something special.

Without moving from his spot face-planted on soft upholstery, Charles dug his phone out of the back pocket of his trousers and selected a name from his contacts.

“Logan!” he greeted cheerfully when the call was picked up. “Remember that favor you owe me? Are you free tonight?”

~~

“I have to say, kid, I still don’t see how me coming over to fuck you is doing you a favor.”

Charles bustled over to take Logan’s coat. “Oh, I’m so glad you could make it, come in, come in, sit down,” he said, leading the larger man to sit in an armchair. “Can I get you anything to drink? Bourbon, scotch, whiskey?”

“Whiskey,” he muttered, side-eying Charles, but rolling with it.

Charles poured him two fingers and handed it to him, then moved behind the armchair to start rubbing at Logan’s shoulders like a wrestler before a match. “Logan, my dear, my good friend, how are you feeling? Well-rested?”

Logan grunted in response, throwing back the whiskey. “Why?”

“Because, darling, and here is where the favor part comes into play – you know how you have quite an impressive stamina in bed, yes?”

“You know it as well as I do.”

“Yes, well, I have had just the most AWFUL week, and this stress and tension has kept me from sleeping, and I really need to go into tomorrow with a clear head, and, well, long story short, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to fuck me all night.”

“….All night?”

“Yes, please.”

“So like, fuck you til you fall asleep?”

“No, all night.”

“Even after you fall asleep?”

“Yes, especially then.”

“How the hell are you expecting to get any rest?”

“I actually sleep quite soundly with a cock in my arse. Better, I daresay, than I do without.”

“You pulling my leg, kid?”

“You are, of course, entitled to say no, but I would really really appreciate it if you would stay and take this seriously and fuck me all night.”

Logan shrugged slowly. He actually required very little sleep, and his mutation and healing factor gave him endless stamina and a shortened refractory period. So. “If that’s what you want, bub, then why not?” 

“Ohhh, thank you, my friend,” Charles said, stepping around the armchair to slide into Logan’s lap and nuzzle at his neck. “But I am quite serious. I do not want you to stop fucking me until it is physically impossible to continue, or I have to get up for the conference tomorrow.”

Logan grunted, his mouth occupied by Charles’ plump lips. The kid really had some weird shit going on.

~~

Two hours in, and Logan had licked, fingered, and sucked Charles to completion two (going on three) times. Charles was a panting, sweaty mess beneath him, hands fisted in sheets and curses falling from his lips.

“Fuck –fucking, fuck me already,” he sobbed, tugging at Logan’s hair. “I need a cock in me, damn it!”

“You know, for someone who works with kids, you have surprisingly little patience,” Logan said, kissing his way back up Charles’ torso. Charles wined, then let out a slew of curses. “And such a dirty mouth,” Logan continued.

“If you don’t put your cock in me right this instant I swear to god,” Charles threatened.

“Alright, alright.” Logan got into position and slid into Charles with little preamble. The smaller man let out a wilting sigh at the sensation, already so open and relaxed there was no pain, which ticked him off a bit. At least he had some wild oversensitivity to look forward to.

Logan was shifting gently inside him, and Charles bit out, “Fuck. Me!”

“Don’t you wanna take it a bit slower if you want me to keep this up all night?”

“NO,” Charles shouted. His nails bit into Logan’s ass and his cock shoved deep and sudden into Charles’ body. Charles let out a deep, hedonistic moan.

Logan cursed. “I guess if that’s what you want,” he said, then set a punishing pace that had Charles gasping for breath and shouting praise.

~~

Another few hours had passed, and Logan had spent himself twice in Charles’ body and Charles had come twice more. Logan’s small lover had shouted himself hoarse long ago, and was making quiet and broken sounds now with every thrust. Logan wasn’t sure how he was even still conscious.

“Hey, you still with me, bub?”

Charles whined, then a few moments later was able to process the question directed at him, being lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking of Logan’s hips. “Not for much longer, I don’t think, but oh, you must –“ He grabbed Logan’s face to ensure the big hairy man was looking him in his tear-filled eye. “You must continue. All night. Fucking me. You promised, right? Don’t you dare stop.”

“Sure this won’t hurt ya?”

“It won’t,” Charles gasped as more tears trickled down his wet face. 

Logan grumbled in disagreement but kissed Charles’ salty cheeks as the man whimpered softer and softer, eventually cascading into oblivion.

~~

Charles blinked awake around 3:30 in the morning. Frustrated. Confused. Why was he awake? His sleep-addled brain knew there was something wrong, but he couldn’t quite –

OH!

There was no! Cock! In! His! Arse!

“LOGAN,” he shouted, voice broken and hoarse.

There was a clattering from the bathroom and Logan hurried into the room. “What’s wrong?”

“Umm, can’t you TELL?” Charles said, gesturing dramatically to his prone form and empty ass.

“…..”

“There! Is No! Cock! In! My! Arse!” Charles clapped between each word to emphasize.

“Jesus, kid, I had to take a piss.”

“Well, are you just about finished with that??”

“I’ve been gone for literally twenty seconds but apparently that’s long enough to wake you from a dead, drooling sleep.”

“Yes! So get back to it!” Charles demanded, flipping over so his ass was perked up in Logan’s direction, so obviously ready to be filled again.

Logan grumbled and poured some more lube on himself. He’d be rubbed raw by this point if it weren’t for his healing powers; he has no idea how the telepath was still so eager for it.

The moment he slid into Charles’s ass, he was snoring again.

~~

“You really did sleep soundly, didn’t you?” Logan asked from Charles’ bed as the younger man bustled out from his shower, humming pleasantly.

Charles shot him a brilliant smile. “Can I make you some coffee before I go? I’m afraid I do have to leave soon, or I’ll be late for the conference, what with traffic and such.”

Logan yawned, eyes following Charles as he got dressed. “Actually, I think I might conk out for a bit. If that’s alright with you. Jesus, you really did a number on me.”

“That’s perfectly fine! You did wonderfully, thank you so much.” Charles leaned over to peck a goodbye kiss on Logan’s mouth. “The door locks automatically, and you’re free to shower or grab some food if you’d like. Thank you again, Logan, you have no idea how much I needed that.”

“Okay, sure,”

“Bye! Have a nice nap!” Charles skipped out the door, chipper as ever.

Logan frowned, then shrugged, sinking into the clean part of the bed with a sigh and passing out immediately.


End file.
